Happy White Day (Attic Trash)!
by pichu10176
Summary: Akechi gives a present to Akira on White Day. And Akira being Akira teases the crap out of Akechi for it.


"Good morning Akira."

Akira was mindlessly stirring the curry on the stove before he peeked his head out of the kitchen and gave a smile at the person who just arrived.

"Hey. What's up Goro?"

"Nothing much. Where's Boss?" Akechi asked as he sat down and set his briefcase on the chair beside him. That was new. Usually he would place it on the floor, under his feet, but Akira didn't say anything about this new observation. Akira continued stirring the curry. It should be done in a few more minutes.

"He had to step out for a bit. Futaba was demanding the latest limited edition of some Featherman item and he eventually gave in and went with her to go get it." Akira said as he turned the heat of the curry down to low before moving to make Akechi's regular coffee.

While Boss might have put off the air that he was reluctant to run the errand, his smile said otherwise. Akira knew that he was proud of Futaba for trying to push herself to get used to being around people again and wanted to spend time with him in a crowded place.

Akechi chuckled.

"That sounds like her."

As Akira took out a good amount of coffee beans and placed them in a coffee grinder and let it run, Akechi pulled out a book and started reading. It was nice. Back then, even though Akechi said that LeBlanc was a place where he felt that he could relaxed, Akira felt like Akechi still had a mask up. He would try to fill the silence with small talk when Akira was behind the counter working and try to show off his knowledge regarding various topics like current politics and the news. Whereas now, he allows silence to fill the room. It shows how much trust he's giving Akira to be able to reveal his true self to him, that he was just a quiet person who wanted to be accepted and finally found someone that he doesn't have to prove his worth to.

While Akechi was more quieter around the rest of the group, Akira could tell he looked a bit tense around them. He wasn't sure if it was guilt, he's not use to dealing with a large crowd, or being around people his age. Maybe it's all three. But he's trying to include himself and attend their meet-ups. It's a good start.

In the meantime while the coffee grinder was running, he heat up the water, grabbed a cup, small plate and filter and set up everything. Akira watched Akechi for a moment. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Akira wondered what kind of book he was reading. He put that thought in back of his head as he slowly and carefully poured hot water through the coffee filter after placing the grinded coffee into the filter.

As the coffee finished dripping, Akira handed the cup to Akechi.

"Not that I mind or anything, but I was surprised that you came in here so early today. Usually you give me a heads up. Is anything special happening later in the day?" Akira asked.

Akechi took a long sip of his coffee. Akira wasn't sure if he heard the question and was about to ask it again when Akechi replied. He placed his cup down as he said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Akira's eyebrows raised. Woah, that's a...different kind of response than what he was expecting.

Akechi opened his briefcase and pulled a nicely wrapped package out.

"This is for you." He said as he handed the gift to Akira.

Akira tilt his head in confusion.

"Thanks? Any special occasion I should be aware of?" He grabbed the gift and looked at it.

Akechi's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"It's White Day today. I'm returning your gesture from Valentine's Day and wanted to say that I...appreciate being friends with you too." He started muttering at the last few words and quickly lifted his cup to sip on his coffee. Or perhaps to cover his face.

Oh yeah, White Day. He totally forgot.

On Valentine's Day, Akira wanted to make some chocolate because he was feeling bored and they turned out nice so he gave them out to his friends. Everyone seemed to greatly appreciate it. Ryuji looked a bit bummed though, saying this might be the only chocolate he will get this Valentine's Day as he unwrapped the gift and ate a piece, but that expression instantly disappeared after he ate the first piece. Then he chowed down like no tomorrow. Akechi was quiet as he looked at the gift so Akira jokingly said if he was the first guy to give him chocolate for Valentine's Day. Akechi sputtered before changing the topic and said his thanks as he continue to look at the chocolate in a somewhat lost expression.

Akira unwrapped the package and stared at it. It was a Ishiya's Shiroi Koibito. The white chocolate cookie was a popular gift for White Day and Akira could tell that it was bigger and thicker than the common ones that he would usually see in stores. Yeah, it was definitely worth more than 1000 yen.

' _It's a nice thought.' _ Akira smiled softly as he looked at the gift. He really didn't expect anything in return for his impromptu actions. A moment later, another thought came into his head. ' _I wonder if I can tease him about this.' _

"..." He pretending to be studying intently at the package, waiting to see what Akechi would do next.

"Say something!" The suspense was killing Akechi. This was the first time he gave something because he wanted to. Back then, he only gave gifts as part of an obligation: someone's promotion at his workplace, a classmate's birthday, he never put too much thought into it until now. Akira already said that he wasn't expecting anything for White Day since this was just a friendship chocolate, but he joked that he wouldn't mind getting treat out to sushi as a gift. He was nervous on Akira's reaction...did he like it?

"Guess I did manage to steal the beloved Detective Prince's heart after all." Akira gave an obnoxious wink as he smirked at Akechi.

"Oh, shut it!" He slammed the cup down with a loud clank. It might be chipped now. But that reaction? Priceless. Akira wouldn't mind a few more cups breaking if he get more cute expressions from Akechi.

"That was all I was here for! I'm leaving now!" Akechi shut his briefcase and grabbed the handle before walking towards the door in embarrassment.

"Wait wait!" Akira shouted.

Akechi was about to childishly stomp out of the cafe, but stopped last minute to hear what Akira wanted, his hand was already on the door, ready to push it open. He let out a deep sigh before he turned to stare at Akira, his face remained grumpy as he stared him down.

"I would have accepted handmade chocolate too. Cookies are best when they are homemade after all." He grinned.

"Die attic trash!" Akechi barked out as he ran out of the cafe, his ear were red. He covered his face with his hand, hoping no one noticed how red his face was.

Notes: Wow another one-shot that was just fluff. I wanted to finish another one-shot from 'AU PT aren't suspicious of Akechi' in time for White Day but that would be too ambitious. So I wrote this in 2 days. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
